Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a file transfer method, particularly relates to a file transfer method combining Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP).
Description of the Related Art
Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is a connection oriented and reliable transmission and applies data validation during transmission to ensure data correctness, so that the transmission based on TCP requires more time.
On the contrary, User Datagram Protocol (UDP) is a connectionless and non-reliable transmission and does not apply data validation to ensure data correctness. In addition, UDP does not re-send the lost data, receive the data in order, and provide a reply mechanism to control the speed of data flow. Therefore, the data transmission speed based on UDP may be faster than the processing speed of the receiving terminal and UDP packets may be lost or repeated during network transmissions.